


Marry me

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: After several requests, I launch myself: a wedding fic, step by step, from the request to the wedding day...or nothing is traditional, because clearly, they are not a couple like the others!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 65
Kudos: 143





	1. Request

_June 2024_

Eliott concentrates on his drawing, trying to keep his hands busy. Not that he's under any particular stress. It's not like he's afraid of Lucas' response. No. He knows exactly what Lucas' answer is. But he's still a little stressed. 

So he's sitting on the wall in front of Lucas' college and he's drawing while he's waiting for him. Pretty soon, he's not gonna be coming here anymore. In a couple of weeks, Lucas will be graduating and he'll be able to work. And Eliott thinks it's incredible. Even though he's been working for two years already. It's just incredible to go through all these different stages of life with Lucas. 

They were together to celebrate Eliott's high school graduation, then Lucas' driver's license. Lucas' high school graduation, then Eliott's college graduation. They were together when Eliott came home brandishing his first signed work contract. And they're still together celebrating this new step. And the best part is, they're not together because they're used to it, or because it's easy. But they're together because they need to be and because they want to be. 

Because it's clear that the 5 years they've spent together have not been all good times. There have been all the complicated episodes of Eliott, the anxiety attacks of Lucas, the unsaid, the jealousies, the tears, the cries...but each difficult moment has known its moment of reconciliation. And as Lucas says, they'd rather live with all that than live without each other.

"Hello, my love."

Eliott's startled. He clearly didn't see Lucas approaching, lost in thought.

"Are you okay?"

Eliott gets up and kisses him before he backs away.

''Great. Didn't see you coming. Let's go."

They're getting take-out food at the Japanese restaurant around the corner before heading home for eating sushi and maki. 

"Babe, I wanted to ask you a question."

Lucas puts his head up and smiles.

''Anything you want, my love.''

Eliott smiles back before showing him their living room furniture.

''How about we move things around a little bit. I'd like to put the bookcase over there. We've had the same layout for years, so I thought if we moved the couch the other way, it might be nice."

Lucas looks at the living room and raises an eyebrow.

''You need a change, love? Am I supposed to be worried?"

Eliott laughs out loud before he sits on Lucas' lap.

''Not at all. I was just talking about the bookcase. But if you don't want to, that's fine. Okay you know what, forget it, let's just leave it at that."

Lucas looks at the living room again and shrugs his shoulders.

''No, you're right. We can move things around. Come on, let's do it."

Eliott stands up with a huge smile on his face. He was sure Lucas would say yes. He knows him so well. 

So they meet at 7:00pm on a Friday night, emptying the bookcase in their living room so they can move the furniture around. They just start to move it and Lucas puts the furniture down without warning and crouches down screaming.

"Oh my god, Eli, look."

He picks up the print with the four pictures they took in April 2019 when they took the girls to the mall to buy stuff for Daphne's birthday. It was Lucas' idea: to take pictures of the two of them in a vintage photo booth.

Eliott gets closer to Lucas with a smile on his face. Lucas had sat on his lap and they took two rather successful pictures. On the third one, Eliott bites Lucas' shoulder and Lucas is totally surprised. And on the last one, Lucas is clearly trying to leave while Eliott's hand is holding him back. Lucas is fuzzy but he's pretending to be scared and it's hilarious. 

''We'll have to do it again sometime'' says Lucas ''They're totally cool pictures. We should have done it every year, in 50 years it would have been a great album.''

Eliott looks at the time, then shrugs his shoulders and takes Lucas' hand.

"Come on, let's do it."

Lucas looks at him wide-eyed.

''Now? What about our mess? We can't just walk away. And then..."

''We can do what we want. Every five years we'll just go there and take a series of pictures. It's kind of a fun tradition. It'll also be a nice souvenir in 50 years."

Eliott watches as Lucas hesitates for two seconds before going to the lobby to get his coat.

''Okay, let's get crazy. We can clean up after anyway. We have the whole weekend for that."

And that's how they end up hand in hand in front of the vintage photo booth. But this time, there'll be no one to take a picture of their intertwined legs sticking out of the booth. Eliott sits on the seat laughing while Lucas sits on his thighs.

''Oh, you were so much lighter five years ago.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, and Eliott knows he just looked up at the sky.

''Nonsense, I've gained 2 pounds. Just 2 pounds in 5 years. Not everybody can say the same thing around here."

''Hey,'' Eliott fights back. ''I've gained muscle. I'm still as handsome as ever."

Lucas turns around a little so he can kiss him.

''You look absolutely gorgeous, Eli. Okay, here we go. This time, don't bite me."

"Promise!"

Eliott chuckles and Lucas reaches for his arm to slide the coin into the slot. 

The first flash sounds as they hold each other tight. When the second photo is taken, Eliott tenderly kisses Lucas' smiling cheek. 

Before the third shot is taken, Eliott opens his hand revealing two rings and shouts "Will you marry me?"

Lucas jumps so fast he drops the rings to the floor and Eliott laughs.

"What?"

And then Eliott gets up, takes Lucas' face in his hands and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.

''You heard me, Lucas. Will you marry me?"

He wipes the tears from the corner of Lucas' eye as he smiles.

''Hell, yeah. Of course yes."

Lucas jumps on him so fast, Eliott loses his balance and they're both on the cabin floor, completely tangled up, legs out of the cabin, kissing. 

Eliott fumbles around them and eventually gets both rings back.

''I'm a little selfish'' he says as Lucas helps him up ''so I bought two rings. I don't see why only the one who gets the request should get one. I want everyone to know that I'm marrying the best guy from all universes."

Lucas laughed as Eliot gently slipped the ring on his finger. He retrieves the second ring from Eliott's hand and gives him a big smile.

"Will you marry me, my love?"

And then Eliott pretends to hesitate and raises an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

Lucas passes him the ring, laughing, without even waiting for another answer. They're still kissing when the machine beeps to indicate the pictures are ready. 

The first two pictures are pretty good. On the third one, Eliott's hand it's open and Lucas is totally surprised. And on the last one, Lucas is blurred because he gets up. But this time, Eliott's hand does not hold him back, because Lucas is not trying to leave. This time, there's not an ounce of fear on his face, because Lucas is just happy. 

And even though it's blurry, the smile on Lucas' face is just a gift.

A gift that Eliott will keep preciously in his wallet for the rest of his life. Right next to the first series of pictures that will find the place where she's been since the last 5 years...


	2. Planning

_September 2024._

Lucas scrolls down the web page with a sigh. He didn't even hear the apartment door open but he can hear the shoes Eliott throws against the wall. Eliott, who immediately comes and puts his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

''You sigh more than you breathe, baby. I thought you were supposed to be happy?"

Lucas looks up at the sky as he games his ring because even though he's had it for months, he's clearly not used to feeling it around his finger every day yet. Everyone tells him that soon he won't even feel it anymore, but he really doubts it. Especially since he has to take it off when he works in the lab, so he spends almost all his days without it. But it'll be different with his wedding ring. And it makes him laugh. Only wedding rings are allowed. It's like his engagement ring carries germs and his wedding ring doesn't. Anyway, he got his job less than two months ago, so he's playing by the rules. And his ring spends all day in the locker room, quietly waiting for his day to be over.

''I'm happy, silly. We're getting married. It's just unbelievable. But look, all the websites to help plan and help organize are geared to the bride and groom. Male and female. Look!''

And Lucas is pointing to the name of the site he's on: The-angry-bride

Eliott bursts out laughing.

''This isn't funny, Eli. The more I look, the more I panic. I feel like we're never gonna get this thing organized. I know we said we'd wait till I graduate and then I start my job to take care of it. And now I feel like we're behind on a lot of things."

Eliott pulls the chair out next to Lucas' and sits down while interlacing his fingers in his.

''Okay, It's sucks. If you type in gay wedding planning, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. But what does it do? Isn't the planning the same for every couple? Come on, let's see it. I told you to wait for me for all this. We said we'd watch it this weekend."

Lucas gives Eliott a gentle kiss before showing him the computer.

''It's Friday night. It's 7:10pm. We're officially on the weekend."

''Okay, let's see, _angry bride_.''

''It's rather _desperate groom_ '' moans lucas before he puts the computer between them, unveiling the list of wedding planning steps.

**Step 1: Set the date for your wedding celebration.**

''It's easy,'' laughs Eliott. ''I waited especially this year to propose just so our anniversary would fall on a Saturday. So February 15th, 2025 will definitely be our date. Tomorrow morning we're going to City Hall to set the schedule.''

Lucas bends over to kiss him.

''You're really too cute, my love, so romantic on the anniversary of our first kiss.''

**Step 2: Make your wedding guest list.**

Eliott gets up and comes back with a pen and paper. 

''Okay. You go first."

Lucas looks at him and smiles.

''My mother, of course. She's been waiting for this for so long. Of course the whole pack, but I think they've invited themselves since we've been engaged anyway: Yann, Baz and Arthur; Alexia, Emma, Daphné, Imane and Sofiane."

"Hey," Eliott cup him "Sofiane's definitely on my list."

Lucas bursts out laughing as he rolls his eyes.

''We got the same list, Eliott. "Who cares who's inviting, silly."

Eliott laughs and waves to Lucas to continue.

''Okay. Of course, Mika and Camille. Manon and Charles. I haven't been working long enough to feel like inviting colleagues...so here we go... ''

''Ok. To me. So...Sofiane." Eliott chuckles and Lucas sighs again but this time smiling ''Idriss of course. My parents. Lola. Amelie. And ... Here we go."

''And your cousins? Your aunts and uncles?" Lucas is surprised.

"Oh, no. We had said a small intimate wedding. If I invite the aunts and uncles and cousins, there'll be at least 50 of us. And I don't feel like sharing this with that many people at all. I want it to be intimate. Frankly, even if it was just you and me, I'd be cool with it, too."

''I know.'' Confirms Lucas ''me too.''

''But my parents would kill us. And your mother too'' laughs Eliott, ''and I think the gang would banish us forever. So our parents and our best friends, that sounds pretty good to me. Lola because she's like my little sister. And Amelie because we've been partners for two years, we went to school together, and yeah, she's like my little sister too."

Lucas nods. It's clear his friends would never forgive him for not being there to see them get married.

''You don't have to explain yourself, love. I'm perfectly okay with all of this. I can't imagine taking anyone off that list. Imagine the look on Amelie's face if we got married without her. She'd be able to refuse the contracts. Artists are sensitive people. Believe me, I know."

Eliott looks at the list smiling and then he puts down the pen and looks at lucas seriously.

''Yeah. But we can add your dad if you want. Or not. What do you think?"

Lucas sighs and shrugs.

''I don't know. I have to think about it."

**Step 3: What will my wedding budget be?**

''Okay,'' laughs Eliott ''clearly don't care. We do what we want and we pay what we have to pay."

Lucas looks up to the sky. Eliott's just so carefree sometimes.

''So, 10,000 euros is okay?''

Eliott looks at Lucas like he's gone crazy.

''What? Are you gonna rent Versailles?"

Lucas bursts out laughing and opens another web page.

''The average budget for a French wedding is 12,000 euros, my love.''

Lucas laughs again as he looks at Eliott's gawking mouth.

''But we're not like other couples.''

"No shit," says Eliott. "12,000 euros? What do they do with it? It's amazing. You know it's not about the money, but seriously? For just one day? "

Lucas brings Eliott's hand to his lips to kiss him.

''Do you understand why I was sighing? This all just seems totally crazy to me just for one day. Okay, I want it to be amazing because I love you and I want what's best for you. But I don't see any point in spending that much money for one day either. No money, no energy. It all just sounds crazy. But maybe that's because we're not ready, actually."

Eliott pulls the computer towards him and reads the other steps.

**Step 4: Pick your wedding providers**   
**Step 5: Try on and buy the bride and groom's outfit**   
**Step 6: What form of marriage do you want?**   
**Step 7 : Make a point on your wedding stationery**   
**Step 8: Your wedding theme**   
**Step 9: What gifts for your guests?**   
**Step 10 : Draw up your seating plan**   
**Step 11: Wedding list or urn?**   
**Step 12 : Make a planning of the D-day**

And finally Eliott understand why Lucas sighed. The whole thing almost gives him a headache. He closes the computer screen before he turns to Lucas.

''You know what. Screw this. We do whatever we want, however we want, and it's gonna be perfect because it's gonna be us. We're totally ready. I want to marry you because I love you, Lucas. I want us to be a family and I want us to be officially recognized as belonging together. But I don't give a damn about etiquette or what other people do."

Lucas pushes the computer to the center of the table and moves Eliott's chair back so can get on his lap.

"What if I told you you were the best fiancé in the world?"

And Eliott rubs Lucas' nose with his own and smiles.

'' I'd say : Well, that's not possible, because I have the best fiancé in the world.''

Lucas lays his head on Eliott's shoulder and gently kisses his neck.

''What do you think? So what do we do?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and moves his head slightly so Lucas can kiss him some more.

''We come with the craziest idea ever and make this day a day all our friends will remember? We just want to celebrate the love we have for each other with everyone we care about. And I'm not gonna let that bother me. And I don't want you to worry about that. We're just doing something that feels like us and the rest of it is "fuck them," as Mika would say.

"Fuck them," Lucas confirms, kissing his fiancé. "That's a pretty good theme for a gay wedding, don't you think?"

Eliott laughs and gets up, carrying Lucas like he weighs nothing and carries him to their bed. He almost throws him on the mattress as he loves to do before straddling him.

''No themes, no seating plans, no obligations. Not for our guests, not for us. No hassle. No headache. Just love and happiness."

Lucas slips his hands underneath Eliott's shirt to take it off.

"Problems solved. Let's enjoy the weekend now."

Eliott unbuttoned Lucas' shirt and left it open without taking it off. Lucas moans because Eliott loves to do this, and he knows Lucas hates it. It's times like this that he misses his hoodies. Luckily it's the weekend now, so no more shirts.

''Now'' says Eliott, peppering Lucas' chest with kisses ''I just want to practice for the most important moment of the wedding. ''

Lucas wiggles as Eliott kisses his ribs before descending to his belly button. 

"Oh, yeah? Really? The most important?''

Eliott looks up and jumps out of bed to get to the door.

''Yeah, we really need to decide what kind of cake we want. It's the highlight of D-Day. That's what all the guests will be waiting for."

Lucas straightens up on the bed in a frustrated groan.

''Are you fucking kidding me?''

Eliott takes his shit-eating grin and bursts out laughing before retracing his steps and jumping on the bed to land next to Lucas.

''Damn, yes. Let's just forget about the wedding and go straight to the wedding night."


	3. Dress up

_September 2024_

''Okay, bro. You're gonna have to make an effort. Pretend to be happy."

Lucas looks up at himself in the mirror. He looks like a penguin. A fucking penguin.

He turns to Yann, Basile, Arthur and Mika who are holding back from laughing.

''That's not me. I feel like such an idiot this way."

"Your wife's gonna love it" said the salesman as he joined them.

Lucas raises his eyes to the sky and sighs. Frankly, he almost feels like crying in front of how ridiculous it all is.

''There's no wife'' said Mika as he came to Lucas' rescue '' and frankly he's right, that's not Lucas. His future husband loves him for who he is. They're unconventional. Could you have anything less pompous?"

The salesman apologizes to Lucas, looks at him smiling and waves to Mika to follow him. 

Basile and Arthur take the opportunity to walk around the store, while Yann sits in the armchair and takes a photo of Lucas.

''Oh stop it. I look like a complete idiot."

"Totally." Yann laughs. "The three-piece suit, it's really not your thing. You look like a waiter."

Lucas looks in the mirror again and sighs.

''Damn, it's clear. Eliott would laugh if he saw me like that. Can you imagine it? Seeing me come for the wedding like this and get a fucking laugh?"

Yann gets up and comes and puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

''Eliott fell in love with you when you were only wearing hoodies. No, let me correct you, you were wearing a fucking gray hoodie that said Romance. And don't say it ain't true. It was totally your favorite sweater. Eliott will marry you even if you come just in your boxer, you idiot. He doesn't even care what you're wearing. He cares about you."

Lucas turns around and smiles.

''So you think I should wear this? Do you think he'd like that?"

Yann shakes his head and smiles.

''No. You're definitely not wearing that. He wouldn't like it, and he'd want you to be comfortable. Well, that's a no."

"No," confirms Mika, "you're gonna wear this."

He points to the outfit he's bringing and Lucas nods in agreement.

''Yeah, it can't get any worse anyway.''

"Look what we found," Basile shows up all excited. "This is too perfect for you!"

Lucas jumps up to Basile and rips the coat hanger out of his hands.

"Oh, my God, this is just perfect!"

He grabs what Mika picked out for him and locks himself in the dressing room.

And he gives a shout of joy as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. 

It's fucking perfect! 

*****

''Mika, I swear to God, I'm not even gonna leave this booth.'' mumbles Eliott.

The curtain opens and Eliott looks at Mika, Camille, Idriss and Sofiane who are holding back laughing. In fact, Idriss doesn't even make the effort to hold back. 

''Ok. I see you're as comfortable in there as your future husband'' laughs the salesman.

Eliott looks in the mirror before turning to him.

''Is Lucas gonna wear this? Shit. If he's wearing a three-piece suit, do you think I should do it, too? I look so stupid in this."

"It's clear." Idriss confirms, continuing to laugh. "It's even worse than the time you wanted to buy leather pants."

''Thank you very much. And shut up. I don't even know why I asked you to come.'' Rails Eliott.

''Because I'm the only one who'll dare tell you the truth. This is not you, Eliott. Lucas loves you for you, and you don't have to look like that for him to want to spend his life with you. Just be yourself."

Mika taps Idriss on the shoulder and signals him to follow. Sofiane follows in their footsteps.

"I look like an idiot in this." Eliott laughs as he takes one last look in the mirror.

''All you need now is the top hat'' Camille laughs as she gets closer, ''but I swear Lucas doesn't care what you're wearing. There's no competition between you guys. It's clear that for straight couples it's easier because they're not likely to have similar outfits. But you don't care, Eliott. You could show up with sweatpants and a shirt covered in paint and Lucas would still say yes. Even in his pajamas he would say yes. Because he loves you. You don't need a tails coat for that."

Eliott laughed as he took off the suit jacket.

''It's a good thing they didn't make me try on the tails.''

''Sometimes you have to know what you don't like first to know what you like.'' Camille says softly. 

And Eliott wonders if he's talking about the jacket or life in general. But he doesn't have time to ask the question that Idriss comes back with a triumphant smile on his face, showing Eliott the perfect outfit for him.

And this time, no need to beg Eliott to come out of the fitting room.

It's just perfect. 

*****

"Well?"

"So?"

Eliott and Lucas look at each other and burst out laughing. They are sitting on their couch. Eliott knows Lucas was spending the morning with his friends to find his wedding outfit and Lucas knows Eliott was going that afternoon. It was Mika who motivated them to do this now. Lucas thought they had plenty of time. They hadn't even decided how they were going to celebrate.

Apart from the date fixed with the town hall and sent the _Save the date_ to their friends, they really haven't made any progress on that. Every time they had an idea, it just didn't sit right with them. Lucas was starting to wonder if it wasn't easier to go to Las Vegas. He even looked on the internet... but no,they wouldn't do that. 

Mika had already planned everything to find the grooms's outfits, so all they had to do was show up. And in the end, they're happy. They still have no idea how they will spend their wedding day, but they found the perfect outfits. But they're not allowed to talk about it. So they're staring at each other and laughing.

''Mika swore he'd kill me if he found out I told you. He says it must be a surprise for the big day."

"Same thing," Eliott confirms, smiling.

''I really want to tell you, but I really want to surprise you. So I'm going to hold back and I can't wait to see your face. Hope you like it."

Eliott gently pushes Lucas' legs so he can slide down the middle and lay his head on his fiancé's chest. His fiancé. He loves to say that. He caresses his ring with his thumb before caressing Lucas' ring. 

''I can't wait to talk about you like you're my husband, baby. No matter what you wear, you know I'm gonna love it because it's you. If you came naked, I'd still marry you."

Lucas laughs and makes Eliott smile because it makes his head shake.

''But please, just tell me you're not getting a hat.''

Lucas laughs even harder. 

''Have you seen the hat rack? Basile and Arthur have tried on most of them. It was hilarious. I promise, no hat. Can you imagine me in a hat? Who wears hats these days?"

Eliott kisses Lucas' chest before he lays his head on it.

"Sofiane and Idriss tried on almost every tie before they decided bow ties were a better idea."

Lucas hugs Eliott against him and bends over to kiss his hair.

''The salesman must hate our marriage.''

And Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''Not sure. It feels good to have more than just pompous customers. Clearly with Mika, it was anything but pompous. He even ended up asking Mika for her number...you should have seen Camille's face. It was hilarious."

Lucas can only imagine. If someone asked Eliott for his number right in front of him, he'd be totally insane. Or super proud. He's hesitating. But he doesn't want to be in that situation.

''Mika's changed so much since he's been with Camille. I'm sure if it wasn't for him, he would have left us and ended up in the stockroom with the salesman. But here, he looked at him and pointed at Camille and said _Sorry, you're too late, honey, I'm off the market_."

Lucas burst out laughing but stopped when he saw Eliott's serious face straightening up.

''Don't you think you're going to regret this? For never having been on the market?"

Lucas sighs as he hugs Eliott against him.

''I don't have to go anywhere to know that I want to be you. I've never known anyone but you. So what? If that's good enough for me, I don't know why you're worried. The grass isn't any greener anywhere else. I'm totally satisfied with you, so no, I don't regret it. And I don't think I'll ever regret it. How many people spend their lives looking for the right person? I got it right the first time, good for me. No?"

Eliott buries his head against Lucas's belly.

''Don't do it, love. Don't think I'll ever need to go see if the other guys can make me feel anything else. I don't believe in sex without love, and you know it. If the sex between us is so good, it's because we love each other, trust each other and it makes me feel totally comfortable. Frankly, even if you died, I can't imagine sharing that with anyone else. It's just unthinkable. And I think we vary the pleasures enough so that I don't feel bored at all."

Eliott chuckles and lifts up Lucas' shirt to kiss him on the stomach before putting his head on it.

''You are my first and you will be my last, Eliott. That's the way it is, and I'm totally cool with that. End of discussion. Let's get back to hats. Maybe I'll go try one on after all, if you're so keen."


	4. Idea

_October 2024_

  
"Can't you sleep, babe?"

Lucas sighs. He thought he was being discreet and Eliott wouldn't realize he wasn't sleeping. He puts his phone back on the bedside table. He just wanted to see what time it was. 

''Sorry. Don't worry, I'll sleep."

It's one of Lucas' most common lies. And he doesn't even know why he's saying it, because clearly, Eliott doesn't believe him at all. Eliott comes up to him and puts his head on Lucas' shoulder.

''Do you want us to do something about it?''

Lucas is thinking. The first time he had insomnia, Eliott pulled him out of bed to bake a cake. Although in the end, it was Lucas who cooked while Eliott was discussing. And ever since then, it's been something they do when Lucas can't sleep. They get up without paying attention to the time and they bake. Or they play video games. Or they chat over tea. Once, Eliott even decided to read a book out loud, while Lucas was lying with his head in his lap.

''No. It's 2:15 and you have to work tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

He feels Eliott's warm breath before he kisses him on the neck.

''You're working tomorrow, too, baby. Anything to do with the signature? The non-planning of the wedding?"

Lucas is having second thoughts.

''Maybe. I don't know. It's just a lot at once, I guess. I don't know."

Lucas doesn't want to complain. They weren't really looking to buy now. But two weeks ago, Eliott came home with a big smile on his face. He told Lucas that Amelie's great aunt had just died and was leaving Amelie's parents an apartment they didn't want and wanted to sell quickly. It's a 10-minute walk to the lab where Lucas works. It's a penthouse apartment on the top floor, with two bedrooms and a large kitchen open to the living room. It's just perfect and in their price range. Except that it's totally faded. But Eliott doesn't care about that. He's already thought about how to repaint it, what drawings he could do on the walls. After a stormy discussion that started with an _Eliott, you can't be that happy about the death of someone, even if you didn't know her_ and ended with an _I'm sorry Lucas, but one person's misfortune makes another person happy_ , Lucas agreed to visit the apartment. 

And clearly, it's perfect. So they did all the paperwork with the bank and the notary and two days ago they signed the preliminary sales agreement. In 4 months at the most, the time of the usual procedures, they will be owners.

''I know it was quick'' said Eliott softly ''but if you regret it.''

''but no,'' Lucas cuts it. ''I don't regret. We're gonna be so good out there. I can already imagine the evenings on the rooftop terrace."

Eliott lies on his back and takes Lucas' hand in his. And Lucas smiles because that's the position Eliott takes when they spend hours talking.

''I was thinking we could close the terrace, like a veranda that we could open in the summer and close in the winter so we could still enjoy it. We could have breakfast with that view of Montmartre every day like this.''

Lucas smiles. He hates his insomnia, but he can't help but love those moments when there are only two of them holding hands and talking.

"That would be really great."

''Then I already thought about the inside. I'd like something that looks just like us. Honestly, I'd love to have the Pollock this place. At least our living room. Now that we own it, we can do anything we want!"

Lucas suddenly straightens up, startled Eliott before turning on the light.

"Holy shit, I got it."

Lucas turns to Eliott, who hides his eyes.

''What do you got?"

''The idea. What if we did that at our wedding? We have a giant Pollock session with our friends? Like, before the wedding?"

Eliott burst out laughing and sat down. 

''Before? Like the day before? Do you really want to go get married covered in paint? Let me remind you that after our impromptu session on the high school mural... ...it took us three days to get the paint out of our ears."

Lucas chuckles, thinks, and shrugs his shoulders.

''Frankly, I don't give a damn. I thought it was funny to celebrate the wedding first. I saw it on a website, and it was a nice idea. But I guess you're right. Okay, next. We're getting married at 2:30. We can spend the afternoon in our new place throwing paint all over the place. That way, every day, we'll have a souvenir of our wedding in front of us. And Lola can get us some fucking art photos on top of it."

Lucas looks at Eliott and he's left with no reaction. And he thinks about what he just said. He's gone completely insane.

''Okay, forget it. I think I just got all hot and bothered. It's driving me crazy about this whole thing. I'm really sleep-deprived. Forget it. Sorry."

Eliott sits on Lucas' thighs and smiles. 

''I love it. I love the idea. You're so surprising. I can't believe you still manage to surprise me so much. I love it. But we don't say anything beforehand. To anyone. We'll surprise everyone we invite."

''Really?'' Lucas asks. The idea seems totally crazy to him now. It's impossible, they can't do that anyway.

"Really." confirms Eliott before kissing him.

''We're totally crazy.''

''Everybody already knows that. This is gonna be the best day of our lives. And theirs. But it's gonna be so hard to see you covered in paint and not be able to take your clothes off. When I think of how hot you were in all those colors."

Eliott's pushing him to get Lucas to lie down and smile and kiss him.

''It was crazy, and yet making love to you in high school covered in paint was the most beautiful thing I ever did. That's my best memory with you, because it's just so unique. No one else does that, and yet we did it without question just because we loved each other. And I still love you, babe."

Lucas pulls Eliott over to kiss him. Eliott peppers his neck with kisses before he goes down on his chest. Eliott is kissing one of Lucas' nipples when Lucas pushes him and sits down.

''Wait. We can't do that. The girls are gonna want to wear nice outfits. They're gonna kill us if we ask them to get dirty."

Eliott moans in frustration as he sits next to Lucas.

"Is that what you're thinking about while my tongue is running down your body?"

Lucas looks at him with a sorry smile and he looks like a child caught red-handed.

''I'm sorry. But you have to admit I'm right. It's impossible."

Eliott thinks and then he climbs up on Lucas' thighs, putting his arms around his neck.

''No, you're wrong. There's a way out of this. We have outfits specifically designed for this. Like leggings, a t-shirt... And then we make them change at our house."

And Eliott kisses Lucas' jaw while he's thinking.

''Yeah. He does. So what do we do next? Not everyone will be able to take a shower on the premises."

Eliott moves slightly against Lucas, rubbing their lengths together, making Lucas groan. And clearly, Eliott doesn't feel like talking at all.

''I don't care. That's how we got home. They'll do the same."

Eliott groans in frustration at Lucas' puzzled look. He's forcing himself to calm down and try to think straight.

''Okay. We buy paint suits for limits the damage. I say your idea was perfect. We're having a party at our house. We're repainting the living room and one of the bedrooms. And in the second bedroom, we put in the buffet. Because it's clear that no one will go out to the restaurant covered in paint. We're having a fucking fashionable fucking buffet, like, with different bars. The important thing is that we have all the people we love with us, right? For our parents, we can set up a workshop for them to do in the kitchen. Like painting frames or something. I'll think about it, but right now I can't concentrate hard enough to think about it.''

Lucas looks at him and smiles while Eliott strokes his lower back.

''I can see that. I'm so in love with you, Eli. So, we're back to chips and ham? Really? It's just crazy?"

''Totally. But maybe other things too."

Eliott laughs out loud before he looks Lucas in the eye again.

''Do you realize that if I suggested an idea like that, you would have blamed it on an episode?''

Lucas laughed and nodded.

''Yeah. Probably. But that's because it's totally crazy."

''Follies are the one thing you never regret.''

Lucas is rolling his eyes.

"You're sitting on top of me, totally naked, and you're quoting Oscar Wilde?"

And Eliott moves his hips, knowing full well that Lucas can never resist.

"Maybe.''

And, yes, Lucas does not resist.


	5. Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Eliott's parents are Lise & Frederic
> 
> Luca's mother is Alice.
> 
> There's nothing worse than family when it comes to planning a wedding ;-)

_December 2024_

  
''It's just unthinkable that you would think of doing that.'' 

Eliott gives his mother a black look as he sighs. 

''Mama. It's Christmas Eve. I thought we said we weren't gonna talk about the wedding today. And anyway, we're not talking about the wedding at all. You're our guests, so it's gonna be a day of surprises for you."

Lucas isn't missing Lise's sulky face. When she does that, Lucas feels like he's really seeing Eliott.

''Lise, I promise you this is what we want. It's not about the money at all, and"

''We know you've only just started" Frederic cut him ''and that being an artist is pretty precarious.''

Lucas is wincing. Damn it, this conversation is going exactly the way he didn't want it to go.

''Dad, stop it,'' Eliott cut him ''we don't like to talk about money and you know it. But just because we don't have any. Open your eyes, for Christ's sake, we just bought an apartment. What money do you think we pay him with?"

Frederic looks at his son before he shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know, maybe it's an inheritance from Lucas? That's what we figured. And frankly, I hope there's no suspicious history behind that money. Please don't tell me it's a drug story. I thought we were done with the bullshit."

Lucas tries to keep a smile on his face while Eliott makes an annoying moan. It's not like Lucas hasn't already told Eliott several times to talk to his parents about this so they'll stop worrying about them.

''Stop thinking of me as a kid. Stop thinking of us as kids. But what do you think, Dad? We never did any drug dealing. The reason I don't like to talk about money is I don't want to seem arrogant. Lucas is an expert in genetics, he makes almost twice as much as you do, Mom. And I'm sorry about that, but that's just the way it is. And I make a really good living."

''With your drawings? Tagging the walls?"

Eliott makes an annoying moan.

''Yeah, with my drawings, Mom. At last, our drawings, me and Amelia's. Every hospital that pays us to come over and tag their walls like you say pays us real good money. Every daycare, every school. Every place we work. And now we're so well known that we have contracts for at least a year to come. I make at least as much as you do, Dad. And just for the record, these aren't tags. They're murals. So, no, we're clearly not short on money. We just want to plan our wedding the way we want it to be, that's all."

Lise sighs before she turns to Lucas, ignoring her son.

''I'm just saying, potato chips, for a wedding is weird. That's all I was saying. But of course I'd make my salsa sauce. Just for you, my Lucas."

Lucas smiles as he lays his hand on Lise's hand.

''Thank you, Lise. She really is the best you can get. And I promise you, it's not just gonna be potato chips, but the potato chips's bar it's really popular. All the bars principles, actually: cookie bar, candy bar, waffle bar, soup bar, veggie bar... and of course beer bar. '

Lucas doesn't miss Frederic's smile.

''Yes, Fred, we'll have a beer bar.''

"Lucas" moans Eliott and elbows him. "I thought we weren't saying anything."

Lucas looks up to the sky and signals he won't say anything more.

"What about a cookie bar?" finally asks Frederic, taking an oyster from the tray.

Lucas looks up at Eliott, who gives his father a black look before looking at him, waving at him not to say anything as they had promised each other. That way, they avoid all reflections before the D-day. Might as well put everyone in front of the accomplished fact straight away.

''Lucas' mom's cookies are just so delicious. I like the bar idea. It's gonna be great. Especially if there are cookies."

Eliott makes one more annoying moan towards his father while Lucas quietly winks at him.

*****

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Now it's Lucas' turn to make an annoying moan as he looks at his mother. Strangely, he's a lot less patient with his mother than he is with Lucas' parents. And just as curiously, it's exactly the opposite for Eliott.

''Mom, we said we were celebrating Christmas without talking about the wedding. But I promise it's be fine. Everything will be perfect."

Alice looks up at the sky. And when she does that, it really makes Eliott feel like he's seeing Lucas. 

''Weddings are never perfect, Lucas. There will be contingencies. You make a schedule, and he always has contingencies. Well, plan for the unexpected or you're gonna spend all day getting sick. No, either way you're gonna be running around all day. I think the bride and groom are the ones who benefit the least out of their marriage."

Lucas laughed and Eliott put his hand on his thigh as a sign to relax.

''Oh, no, Mom, we're gonna enjoy this without any fuss. There's not gonna be any planning. This is our wedding and it's gonna be perfect."

''Lucas, don't be''

''Alice'' Eliott cut her, softly ''I know what you mean. But we don't want to have to stick to a schedule, with prearranged times. Our wedding will be a happy mess, and it will be perfect because it will be just like us. We just want to officially be with each other and celebrate. Besides, I hear it's better to be totally ridiculous than totally boring, right?''

Alice's face lights up with a big smile as she takes Eliott's hand in hers.

''Marilyn Monroe. Well done, Eliott, well said. Have it your way. Anyway, you always do what you want. And you two are doing really well together. I'm so proud of you both. What about your dad, Lucas, have you decided?''

Lucas is nodding his head painfully. He hesitated for a long time, and then he finally realized he'd like his dad to be there for him for once. He tried not to get his hopes up by sending him the share created by Eliott.

''We finally invited him'' Eliott said quietly ''but we didn't get an answer, so he probably won't be there.''

Alice stands up and pulls Lucas in her arms and caresses his head.

''I'm sorry, baby. I know you really deserve a better father. I'm sorry I chose so poorly for you."

Lucas giggles as he puts his arms around his mother's waist.

''If he wasn't my Dad, I wouldn't be here. But I understand. Thank you, Mom. And don't worry, it's okay. I shouldn't have even hoped."

She strokes his hair gently like when he was a kid and then pulls it back so she can look him in the face.

''I'm sorry. I really wish you'd had a better father. But I know you're gonna make a good dad. Both of you, you'll be good fathers. So, when's the due date?"

Lucas makes an annoying whimper as his mother takes his place.

''Mom! Let us enjoy the life of a newlywed already. Besides, it's not like it's easily programmable for us."

Eliott watches Alice look up at the sky once more and he smiles. He hopes their child will do as well as those two, it's really too cute.

''All the more reason, Lucas. You have to think about it soon enough. Have you thought about your preferences? Adoption? PMA? Foreign surrogate mother?"

Lucas elbows Eliott and looks at him. He clearly needs help. And Eliott looks at him smiling before he turns to Alice.

''Why don't you tell us what this a D-Day schedule is, finally?''

Lucas moans again as his mother bursts out laughing.

''Okay, I get it. I'm gonna go get dessert. But we're gonna have that conversation, boys. I want grandchildren. Imagine if they had the artistic side of Eliott but also the gift for music and the taste for Lucas' studies."

Eliott sees Lucas' face decompose and he already knows exactly what he's going to say. And Alice will not like.

''Sure, if he recovers my panic attacks as well as bipolarity and taste for Eliott's studies, he will be much less spoiled,'' remarks Lucas before laughing.

Alice gets up to hit Lucas in the back of the head before leaving for the kitchen.

''I want him to have my hair and your eyes'' says Eliott, smiling.

''That's impossible, love.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''You're an expert in genetics, find a way.''

Lucas looks up the sky and shakes his head, causing Eliott to laugh.

*****

"I can't believe there's only a month and a half left!"

Lucas and Eliott watch Mika, all excited, raising his glass, ready to make the first toast of the new year.

"We said"

''I don't care kitten'' Mika cup him ''we're at my place, we're celebrating the new year so I say what I want! And 2025 will be the year of my baby! My kitten is getting married! I can't believe there's only a month and a half left! So here's to my Lucas and his Eliott! And a happy new year to all of you! May all those who haven't found their half do so, and I wish you all the very best."

Everyone raises their glasses and laughs as Mika kisses Camille before jumping on Lucas' neck.

''I'm so proud of you. You've changed so much. And it's so beautiful to see. You look like a fucking butterfly that just fucking hatched. You've grown so much since the first time I met you. But you're still my little gay baby. You always will be."

Mika's hugging Lucas.

"Mika?"

Mika steps back, smiling.

"Yes, kitten?"

''Eliott's father really wants to make a little speech during the wedding. And Eliott thinks it's best if we have someone on each side... ...so I was wondering if..."

''With pleasure, kitten. I'm gonna tell so much shit about you two that your wedding will be memorable."

Lucas and Eliott burst out laughing.

"Forget it, Mika."

"Never. I'm your man. And I'm really touched that you would ask me that. Honestly, I don't know if I'm ever gonna have kids, but if I do, I hope they're gonna be just like you, kitten. You really are my baby, you know that?"

Lucas grabs Mika by the shoulders and pulls him towards him to pick him up.

''I know, Mika. And you're the closest thing to a father figure I've ever had to a father figure."

''Like he's spanking you? Watch out, Lucas, Dad's gonna punish you if you don't behave."

The two former roommates split up and turn to Basile with disgusted faces while Camille and Eliott laugh.

"You're really gross, Baz."

''Admit it, Lulu, you've thought about it at least once. Before Eliott showed up? Maybe even after? Especially since Mika loved to walk around half-naked. You must have imagined doing stuff with him, right?"

Lucas shakes his head and makes a face.

''No. Hell, no. No fucking way. Sorry, Mika."

Mika laughs out loud.

''Don't be sorry, I was about to say the same thing.''

Basile looks disappointed before he gets back to a big smile. 

"What about Eliott?"

''Yeah'' confirms Lucas, laughing ''I've been thinking about it with Eliott. I imagine a lot of things to do with him. All the time.''

"I was talking to Mika, idiot."

All eyes are on Mika, and he's smiling.

"Not really."

"Not really?" Eliott complains "Is this all I deserve?"

Lucas punches him in the stomach with black eyes, which makes their friends laugh.

''What? I deserved at least a _why not_ or _maybe._ "

Lucas looks up at the sky before he looks at Mika.

''There you go, he's offended.''

''Sorry Eliott,'' Mika laughs ''but actually, I knew right away you were at Lucas, so I didn't even think about it. So not really. I hadn't really thought about it. But, you know, if I'd seen you before Lucas, I definitely would have hooked you up."

Eliott smiles, seems happy to hear that, and gives Mika a wink and Lucas elbows him in the ribs.

''I'd have given you a _''I'm not gay, but okay, let's go._ '' admits Basile with a wink.

Lucas gives him a black look.

''You guys are serious?'' laughs Yann ''Well, before things get out of hand, I've got an interesting question for your wedding.''

"We won't say anything" warns Lucas "Just be on time, that's all we ask."

"No, that's not it. It was my sister who asked me a question. Eliott and you, are you going to change your name?"

There's silence around them, and most of their friends come closer to listen. Eliott nods his head and Lucas turns to them.

''Yeah, I'll change. Goodbye Lucas Lallemant, hello Lucas Demaury.''

Lucas doesn't miss the weird slight grin on the faces of his three best friends.

"What?''

"Nothing" said Yann before looking at Arthur then Basile.

"What?" repeats Lucas.

"OK. That's weird" finally says Arthur "why don't you both take each other's name?"

"Yeah," confirms Basile "Like Demaury-Lallemant or Lallemant-Demaury?"

Lucas shakes his head.

''I hate compound names. Besides, it's ugly. And it's too complicated. And what do you care, anyway?"

Arthur shrugs his shoulders.

''Nothing. But it feels weird. Why are you the one changing?"

Lucas rolls his eyes. It's so obvious to him that he doesn't understand how it's not obvious to his best friends. He didn't even hesitate for a second when Eliott asked him about it. In fact, he's known for years that this is what he wants.

''Maybe it's because my dad's an unbelievable asshole and Eliott's family took me in as their son and I'd be super proud to be named after them.''

The three boys seem to understand because there's a smile on all three of their faces.

''I hadn't seen it like that'' says Yann ''That's nice. You're right."

''Yeah, I know. I'm gonna be a full member of the Demaury family soon."

''Baby?'' Calls him Eliott standing right behind him.

"Hmm?"

''You're already a full member of the Demaury family. Your opinion means more to me than mine, I assure you!"

Lucas is laughing as he narrows the gap between them.

''Yeah. But in 45 days, it'll be official and it's gonna be a memorable day."


	6. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn a little more about Amelie, the Eliott's colleague. Because still, I wanted to bring in a new character.

_February 6, 2025._

And this fucking wedding will be memorable if the groom reappears. Lucas is trying not to stress. He knows it makes things worse when he feels bad. They said no nerves. No panic.

He grabs his phone and goes into the living room. He knows it's even worse when he's still in the bedroom. He's got to find something to do to occupy his mind. Except even though the wedding's a week away, he has absolutely nothing to do. At least nothing he really wants to do. Luckily, the place is ready for their insanity. And this time, they've got floor and ceiling coverings... so it won't look like it was in high school. 

It's all set, and up until four days ago, Lucas was totally confident. And then on tuesday he came home and found Eliott at the bottom of their bed. And of course, Lucas knows that Eliott does not do it on purpose, he knows that his episodes are not necessarily due to what he's going through. 

But now that Eliott is lying in their bed and just sleeping, as in every depressive episode, Lucas can't help himself if it isn't due to their imminent marriage. Does Eliott regret it? Does he doubt it? Does he finally realize they're too young? Are they fooling themselves into thinking they'll spend their lives together?

Lucas realizes he's nervously pounding the coffee table with his fingernails. He really needs to calm down. He remembers the one time he had an anxiety attack at the same time as an episode of Eliott, and it was awful. He had to call Mika to come over and take care of them. And Mika had been perfect, as usual, but Lucas had really felt like shit that day. Should he call Mika now to help him calm down?

The ringing of the doorbell startled him and he rushed to open it, knowing full well that when Eliott is like that, the doorbell won't wake him up. 

A big smile invades his face when he discovers Amelie, his arms full of takeaway food from the Chinese restaurant on the boulevard. 

''Hey, lover boy. Oh, you're making one of those faces. Smile, you're on the weekend. Come on, let's eat."

He shifts to let her in. She cut her black hair back to the boy, but it made her look even more feminine. She goes straight into the living room and slumps down on the couch opening a box and grabbing chopsticks.

''Hurry up, come on, let's eat. I got you some spicy chicken, I know that's what you like. I got some chicken soup for sleeping beauty."

Lucas comes and sits next to her, but he doesn't take anything. He's not hungry. And of course, Amelie won't let him. She grabs a box from the coffee table and puts it in his lap.

''If you lose weight, you might lose your pants right in the middle of the ceremony. Can you imagine the scene? I can picture it. Mika would love that, don't you think?"

Lucas giggles and grabs the chopsticks she hands him.

''Sorry. I'm a little...uh..."

He looks up at her. He doesn't even really know how he feels.

''I know. But you know it's got nothing to do with you, right?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and looks down at his dish.

''Oh, Lucas. No. I've known Eliott for over four years now. Four years of hearing about his wonderful boyfriend. About the man he loves the most in the world. Lucas this... Lucas that... Lucas is so smart... Lucas is so funny... Lucas is so sexy... Lucas is the man of my life...I'm so happy... blah blah blah... So don't you dare think for one second that it's your fault that he's going through all this crap right now. Remember the Necker contract?"

Lucas is nodding his head. Of course he remembers. It was a year and a half ago. Their first real big contract after Amelie and Eliott decided to start their own company creating corporate logos and murals. The children's hospital offered them a big contract representing 8 months of work in order to create murals in all departments and create a warmer place for sick children.   
  
But 3 weeks after starting, Eliott was unable to get out of bed. Lucas had felt it coming. Eliott was overexcited, he could have spent his nights drawing if Amelie hadn't forbidden him. And Lucas was really hurt that Amelie had to bear alone what they were supposed to do together, even though she knew it would happen when they decided to start. She met him in college and they were immediately like siblings. So she already knew all about his illness.

''And do you remember how you reassured me? I was afraid that his breakdown would be a way of telling me it was too much for him and that he didn't want to work with me anymore?"

Lucas smiles. It's right. Amelie didn't care if she had to go on alone for a few days, but she was really afraid that the Eliott episode was a way for him to say that he didn't want to work with her anymore.

''And it wasn't about that, Lucas, like you told me at the time. Look at us, we live by our passion and we're known for it. We've got jobs lined up and we're making decent money. I couldn't have asked for a better way to make a living and I know Eliott thinks the same. And now his illness has nothing to do with you, Lucas. That's no way to say he doesn't want to get married anymore. That's just his brain messing up. In a few days he'll be fine."

Lucas is nodding his head. She's right. If Eliott shows up before next Saturday, everything will be fine. And if he doesn't... Lucas won't even think about it. He remembers how unhappy Eliott was that he had to postpone their first housewarming party or their 3-year anniversary. He can't even imagine if he has to postpone the wedding.

He spends the rest of the evening discussing with Amelie about their current contract with a private nursery and then watching a movie before she goes home. 

And it is with a smile that Lucas goes to their room, finding Eliott wrapped up in their duvet, still asleep.

Before going to bed, he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and shakes his head. It was so stupid to worry like that. He knows Eliott, he knows very well that his episodes are not a way for him to say anything. It's just his brain. And for the last 3 years, the episodes are really spaced out thanks to the medication. The only downside is, even though they've become rare, they're stronger than before. When they do, Eliott loses control much more. And it takes him longer to resurface. But he'll be fine. They'll be fine. They both are.

He goes back into the room, lies down slowly behind Eliott, wraps his arms around him and whispers "I love you so much."

Eliott moves around in his cocoon, and Lucas realises he wasn't sleeping after all.

Lucas loosens his embrace and moves back a little, leaving Eliott the space he needs to turn around if he wants to. 

But Eliott doesn't. He doesn't move. And Lucas thinks he has to go back to sleep until he hears his voice broken.

''I can't do it, Lucas. I can't marry you."


	7. Stop

_February 7, 2025_

Today Lucas was supposed to have his bachelor party with his friends. Except there's no way he's gonna leave Eliott alone. No, correction. There's no way he's not staying with Eliott.

Because it's clear that if he wanted to, Amelie would have come to look after him. Or Lola. Or even Eliott's parents. But there's no way. Not after what he said last night. 

But of course the guys haven't accepted Lucas' refusal even though they understand. So they showed up with their arms full of drinks and video games for a "back to school" party, as Yann called it. 

Arthur even brought some weed, even though they haven't smoked in at least two years. And even if he thought he was going to refuse, Lucas finally let himself be tempted by some smoke shots. But even that doesn't stop his thoughts from piling up in his head. Lucas tries to concentrate on the game but his mind is elsewhere.

''Okay, let's stop.'' says Arthur ''Lucas, what's going on?''

Lucas sighs as he puts the controller down.

''I'm sorry to ruin your evening. But I don't know what to do."

The three guys turn their eyes to the bedroom door, like they can see what's going on in there.

''Is it that bad?'' Yann asks, sitting next to Lucas.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know. Last night, he said he couldn't marry me."

Lucas sees the amazement on his friends' faces and it hurts him even more.

''And?'' asks Basile.

''That's it. He cried and fell asleep while I was asking him for an explanation. And now I keep wondering if he really meant it and if he really means it. I haven't seen him cry this hard in years and I don't know what to think."

''Lucas? Did you sleep?" Yann asks softly.

Lucas looks up to the sky, gets up to walk around the living room and gets angry.

"No, I didn't sleep. How do you want me to sleep after that? How can I sleep when my fiancé announces a week before the wedding and doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

Her cell phone vibrates almost immediately in his pocket.

_Eli 1:32 A.M. - I said I can't,lucas. Not that i didn't want to. I'm sorry.  
_

Lucas tosses his phone on the couch as if he's burning it and almost runs to the bedroom.

''Are you kidding me? You're dumping me in a text message?"

Ok. Maybe the pot's getting to him after all. He takes a deep breath and gently closes the door behind him before he goes to turn on the desk light because it's softer than the one on the bedside table.

''I'm sorry."

Lucas immediately turns to Eliott sitting in the middle of their bed.

''I don't care about your apology, Eliott. I want to know what's going on. Talk to me. Don't leave me like this."

Eliott starts crying again and pulls his knees up to lay his head on it. Lucas joins him immediately and pushes up Eliott's hands so he can look at him.

''I'm not leaving you, Eliott. Don't push me away. I'm not going anywhere, you know that. Tell me what's going on."

Eliott seems to hesitate, then lower his head down again.

''I love you, Lucas. I can't do this to you. You deserve so much better than me. Look at me, Lucas. We're getting married in a week and I can't get out of bed. You should be happy. You should be getting drunk with your buddies celebrating your last weekend of being single. I don't want to give you a life where you have to wait for me to get better."

Lucas gets up out of bed feeling all the anger building up. 

''Damn it, Eliott, how many times have we had this conversation? Would you stop trying to be a superhero? I fucking love you. Do you realize how much it hurts when you push me away like that?"

Lucas is taking a breath to calm down. He never should have smoked. He takes a deep breath and gets back on the bed in front of Eliott.

''After your first episode, I told you I'd rather deal with all his shit than live without you. OK, I didn't know what I was getting into. And yet, it's as true today as it was then. I can't live without you, love. No, I don't want to live without you. I want to share my whole life with you. I'll always be waiting for you. Not because I have to, but because I want to. I want to be there for you when you're not well as much as when you are. I love you exactly the way you are."

Eliott leans forward to let his head land on Lucas' shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas."

Lucas closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around him. And Eliott sniffs and then suddenly backs away.

"Have you been smoking?"

Lucas looks up at the sky.

"Maybe."

Eliott looks at him again with a sorry look on his face and rests his head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, baby."

Lucas lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and Eliott realizes it because he's holding him.

''There's been all these ideas in my head. I just want you to be happy, Lucas. Even if it's not with me."

Lucas shakes his head and then steps back so he can look Eliott in the eye.

''Don't be your big lord, Eli. Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for me. I'm sorry your brain thinks I deserve better than you, but I swear to God, I have no doubt about it. You're the one for me, and in a week, you're gonna be my husband. And I swear nothing could make me happier."

Eliott kisses Lucas and it takes him by surprise. It usually takes Eliott a few days to come around after his episodes before he's cuddled up again. And there they are, sitting on their bed in each other's arms.

Until there's a tiny knock against the door.

''It's open,'' Lucas signals as he stands up.

The door opens slowly and the three worried heads immediately appear.

''We couldn't hear you anymore. Are you all right?"

Lucas looks at Eliott, who is still huddled in his arms.

''Everything's fine.''

And the three boys take on huge smiles.

''Okay. We're gonna leave you two alone. Don't forget to sleep, Lucas. You don't want to get dark circles on the pictures. So... see you next weekend."

Eliott stands up and turns to the boys.

''Thank you guys. Sorry about today.Thank you for coming.

''I'll see you on Saturday. Just, for once, don't be late." adds Lucas

All three boys burst out laughing.

''Oh, don't worry, you'll see us soon enough..''

They close the bedroom door and keep laughing. Eliott and Lucas look worried. Lucas is sure his friends are hiding something now.


	8. Surprises

_February 14, 2025_

  
One thing's for sure, Lucas wasn't expecting to be surprised today.

And yet the surprise was really nice. At noon, his colleagues disembarked in the staff room with heart-shaped cotillions and smiling faces, offering Lucas a beautiful card where everyone had written a note and something to spice up their honeymoon. And even though he's been working there for 8 months now, he was really surprised. It was really a nice surprise.

''Well? You ready to do this? Just one day before the big day? And it's the Valentine's Day, it's fun."

Lucas turns to Astrid. She's one of his favorite coworkers, so she's like a second mommy. 

''Totally ready. And, yeah, we're having our Valentine's Day party tonight and tomorrow we're getting married. Anyway, thank you so much for doing this, it's really nice."

She hugs him and kisses him before she opens her locker.

''Have a great night, Lucas, and a great wedding. See you in a couple of weeks. Enjoy it, and don't think about work."

Lucas laughs through the locker room door. 

"I promise, I'll stay away from test tubes."

He's rushing home because he's running a little late. And yet, when he walks through their apartment door at 7:00pm, Eliott's not home yet either. He's changing when he hears the door open.

''Sorry, baby, I'm late. We celebrated the completion of the mural with the daycare director. But now I'm officially on vacation."

Lucas puts on his black pants while he looks at the time.

''Don't worry, love, I just got here. Reservation's in 20 minutes. Get dressed and let's go."

Eliott puts his head through the bedroom doorway. 

''Happy Valentine's Day, baby.''

And he pulls a beautiful bouquet of lilies out from behind his back before he kisses Lucas. 

"We said no gifts."

"They're just flowers" Eliott points out.

Lucas kisses him again before he puts on his blue shirt that Eliott loves, picks up the bouquet and heads into the kitchen. 

When Eliott comes out, having put on dark jeans and his black shirt that shines slightly thanks to light reflections, Lucas hands him a heart-shaped box.

''We said no gifts.''

''They're just chocolates,'' Lucas points out.

They arrive at their favourite restaurant only 10 minutes late. Usually they always eat downstairs, around a table for two in the corner and it makes them feel like they're alone in the world. But tonight, the waiter signals them to follow them upstairs. 

And Lucas stops as soon as he looks at the big table waiting for them. All their friends are there. Arthur, Basile, Yann, Emma, Alexia, Lola, Imane, Sofiane, Idriss, Amelie, Mika, Camille. And Daphne walking towards them. 

Lucas looks at Eliott who looks at him as surprised as he is.

''No, neither of you knew'' confirms Daphne coming to take them in her arms ''You come here for every occasion to celebrate so we called and just changed your reservation. Come on, come celebrate this last Valentine's Day with us. Tonight's a pre-wedding party. It's a gift from Manon and Charles who are so sorry they can't come back to France now. So we girls have it all planned and tonight we're celebrating."

Okay, so it's clearly a day full of surprises. Lucas is shaking Eliott's hand in his. He's just happy. It's just perfect. Totally perfect. When the waiter arrives with two trays and puts one in front of each fiancé, Emma starts laughing at Lucas' lost face. 

''We decided to spice up the evening. That's my idea. You're looking at drinks whose first letter corresponds to the letters of your future husband's first name. You must drink them in order. Otherwise, we'll get you another round."

Lucas looks at her and laughs.

''Are you planning on getting really drunk tomorrow and forgetting to say yes, or what?''

"That's why it's in shot glasses!" Emma points out.

Then he looks at Eliott, who's already started to inspect the five glasses in front of him, and looks at the six waiting for him. Already, he can put the two identical ones at the end. 

''I'm done'' exclaims Eliott triumphantly. ''Lemonade - Umeshu, I guess - Champagne - Amaretto and Schweppes.''

Lucas is stunned as everyone applauds Eliott as he grimaces as he drinks all five glasses.

''Drunkard!'' he says, laughing

"Jealous!" Sends Eliott back to him before he kisses him.

Lucas looks at his tray and inspects the glasses. 

''Okay. My turn, brandy"

He drinks and grins.

"And no" laughs Arthur ''We said it was the letters of your first names, you idiot.''

He gets up, leaves and comes back two minutes later with the same drink.

''It's going to be a long evening.''

He takes the new glass and smells it.

''I'm sorry, but I win. It's brandy. But I suppose you want me to say eau-de-vie. But it's the same thing! Stop trying to get me drunk."

The whole table is laughing and Lucas is laughing with them. 

''Damn, that's loud. You guys are boring. Eliott started with Lemonade, which is not fair. Easy, Latte. Yuck. Drinking Latte after brandy is even worse. I'm sure that's on purpose. Okay. By elimination, I'd say that orange stuff, but I don't know what that is."

He shakes the glass in front of his eyes and sniffs it.

''You could've put an infusion for the I but no, you're putting something weird on me.''

He swallows the shot, but don't make a face this time.

''Fuck, that's good. What the fuck is it? I want more!"

The whole table's laughing.

''It's Irn-Bru, Manon sent it to us from Scotland. They say that over there, they drink it all the time. Much more than Coke. You see we mean you no harm."

Lucas takes one of the last drinks on his tray.

''From the way it smells, I know it's Ouzo. Frankly, you know I can't stand to drink it since our trip to Greece. We've really been overdoing it. Just the smell of it makes me want to throw up."

But Lucas sees that none of his friends will come to his rescue, so he drinks and slams the glass on the table with a grimace that his friends take a picture of without waiting. He taking the two remaining greens.

''Okay. I'd say tea, but that sounds way too easy. And Basile's face tells me there's something behind it. '

He does a couple of shots before he winces.

''Oh my god, it's awful!''

''Yeah'' confirms Emma ''whisky tea. Congratulations, lulu.''

Lucas shakes his head. Their friends are just completely crazy. Eliott pulls him over to kiss him and it's just an explosion of different flavours. Too many different flavors, but Lucas doesn't care. Kissing Eliott is always like a big thrill running through his body. It always makes him feel like he doesn't have enough. 

We bring them big trays of food and they just have to serve themselves while talking and Lucas thinks it's a perfect evening. Just being there with his buddies, without any fuss. That's totally what Lucas likes. 

They eat and drink way too much, and when the heart-shaped chocolate cakes arrive for dessert, Lucas is not hungry at all. But they're in the middle of a game of Celibrity and he's eating without thinking. 

And even though he finishes second to last, he cries out for victory because he has managed to beat Basile, who has _the Queen of England_ glued to his forehead.

''Don't worry'' laughs Basile ''After, then I swear I'll beat you. I'll beat you and Eliott, without any effort."

"No, I'll win." Idriss says "I'll flatten you flat."

Lucas looks at Eliott then his friends, looking completely lost.

''After what? There's an after?"

Basile laughs while Arthur nods his head.

"There's a fuckin' after, guys."

And indeed, as they come out of the restaurant, the girls come up to kiss them, wishing them well and making them promise not to be late. 

Lucas watches them leave together while Basile gets between Lucas and Eliott, grabs them by the neck.

''Now the night is ours, boys.''

And they all move in without question. Lucas hears Idriss tell Arthur that he'll put him in misery but he doesn't hear what they're talking about. Mika starts laughing and reminds them that this is clearly his favourite terrain and Camille brings him back a look that Lucas has never seen. It almost looks like he is jealous. Mika starts laughing even louder and kisses him in and whisper in his ear.

Lucas doesn't understand, but he immediately recognizes where he's going. It's the gay club in their neighborhood. Eliott and Lucas went there a few times, but Lucas didn't really like it. He hated it when people came to hook him up while he was dancing quietly with his boyfriend.

''Happy Gay Valentine, boys!'' says Basile ''Let's get in there and spread out. We've all got 15 minutes to take pictures of ourselves kissing as many guys as we can. May the best man win."

''I hope you're kidding?'' moans Lucas shaking a little harder Eliott's hand, as if to force him to stay close to him. But he can clearly see from his friend's face that he's not kidding.

''And what do we win?'' asks Eliott.

Lucas turns to him with an exasperated look on his face. Of course Eliott is amused by all this. Eliott has never been jealous or shy. But Lucas can't stand the idea of Eliott going to other guys, even though he knows it's a joke. And Lucas Lucas imagines himself going over to guys and kissing them even less.

''That, is my buddy'' said Idriss rubbing his hands together. ''Come on Lucas, it'll be fun.''

Lucas shakes his head. It will not be fun at all.

''We wanted to do it last Saturday and changed our plans, so we figured it'd be fun tonight. And since it's Valentine's Day, the club is full of hot, single guys just waiting for us, '' Basile says.

''But you're not even gay, Baz. Why would you do that?"

Basile looks up as if it's obvious.

''For kidding. So we can finally find out who's the hottest of us. Come on, Lulu. All it takes is a kiss on the cheek, we know you can only take so much. We just want to have fun and relax, not fuck things up. Just kisses on the cheek, it doesn't hurt anybody. But you can't say it's for a bet. Everybody's got to play the game. Look, even Yann and Sofiane are okay to play the game."

''This is the first and probably the last time I'll celebrate a gay' valentine, but yes, I'll play the game and prove to you that I'm the hottest'' laughs Yann.

''I have nothing to prove'' said Sofiane with a big smile ''but I'll play just to show Idriss that he's not a great lord.''

"And whoever wins," continues Mika, "wins not only the esteem of the entire group, but a trip for two in a hot air balloon."

Lucas moans. His buddies know very well that this is something he's been wanting to do for a long time. They're a real pain in the ass. And the big smiles on their faces show that they know it.

''Thanks to you, I'm going to fly away! I've always dreamed of going for a ride in a balloon,'' says Idriss.

Eliott puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders while watching Idriss.

''Do not dream buddy, I'll win it for Lucas. We'll send you a picture when we get up there."

Lucas removes Eliott's arm and takes a step back.

''Cause you don't think I can win this one on my own?''

Lucas sees the surprise on Eliott's face. The second it takes Eliott to answer is enough for Lucas. So he pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at his friends before he walks through the door.

"See you in 15 minutes, losers!"

One thing's for sure, Lucas wasn't expecting to be surprised today but in the end, he surprises himself. And now he can't turn back.

''Let's go''


	9. The last night

''Okay, now, this is where you lovers say goodbye.''

Lucas turns to Mika and yells a ''What?'' so loudly, everyone on the sidewalk around them turns to look at him. 

"Uh, guys" says Eliott softly, "we love you very much. But it's almost midnight, and we're really gonna have to rest up before tomorrow. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Idriss pulls him over and laughs.

''Don't worry, we'll get some sleep. Only you don't sleep together. Lucas goes to _Mr.is my territory, but I'd rather have sex with my boyfriend in the toilet than try to win_... and you come with me and _Mr. handsome guy_.

Sofiane makes an exasperated moan.

''Don't call me that. If you call me that in front of Imane, I'll kill you."

Idriss looks at him laughing, showing him he doesn't believe it at all.

''I'm sorry, handsome guy, it's still amazing that you came second. 11 pictures in 15 minutes, that's a lot. Your sweet, shy side has really hit the spot tonight."

Sofiane's got a big, shit-eating smile on his face.

''Sure, your big mouth sure keeps a lot of people away! Actually, it's all but two, isn't it?"

Idriss raises his eyes to the sky.

"Three! The bartender, he counts! It's not fair. They wanted to hook me up but as soon as I asked to take a picture, they'd leave. Come on Lucas, admit it, how did you do it? If Basile hadn't gone to check, I'd have thought you'd told them about the contest."

Lucas has always had this big winning smile on his face since they compared the number of pictures they took.

''I'm not a cheat. My natural charm is unstoppable, Idriss. That's all."

''19 different guys in 15 minutes, Lucas. That's more charm. Although Okay, the photo where you're with 12 guys, it raises the score quickly. 12 shirtless guys hugging Lucas, I honestly never thought I'd see that. I'm gonna frame that picture."

Lucas is certainly not gonna tell him that he told every guy he's in a picture with that he wanted to make an ex jealous.... and he was lucky enough to stumble upon a bachelor party in one of the VIP areas where he snuck in using a nice bartender. Or that the guys were happy to take the picture with him to make his ex jealous. In the end, it was all fun. Eliott tightens his arm around Lucas' waist and kisses his temple.

''I'm going to marry the hottest guy on Earth, do not be jealous Idriss. You act as if you found out, but I've known for years."

He turns slowly to Lucas.

''I swear I never thought you couldn't win, baby. I just thought you were too shy for that. But I forgot that an upset Lucas is anything but shy."

Lucas turns around to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

''Don't worry. And it was really fun. And I'm happy to ascend into the sky with you, Mr. Third Place.''

''Come on, let's split up before Lucas gets hot.'' Arthur says ''One kiss and we'll meet again tomorrow. You'll know when and where in due course."

Lucas executes reluctantly and turns around twice as he leaves to watch Eliott leaving with Idriss and Sofiane. 

''Don't worry Lulu, they'll be good, they have Sofiane with them. They'll sleep at your place. And we're going to your old place."

And it's really weird being at the old roommate's house. Now only Mika and Camille live there. Lisa's room is now a dressing room and Manon-Lucas' room is a guest room. And everyone knows that he is free to come and sleep there whenever he wants. 

In the living room, there are several air mattresses and tons of blankets, yet Lucas is certain that they will hardly sleep. Camille comes back from the kitchen with everything he needs to make himself a cup of tea.

''We have to get rid of the alcohol, so everyone drinks now,'' says Mika. 

Lucas takes a cup and sits on the couch. He remembers that this is where he was sitting the night Manon came to join him to cry. And he smiles. Because they're finally okay. Lucas is getting married tomorrow with Eliott and Manon is traveling the world on humanitarian missions with Charles. All of which he would never have believed if we had told him that night.

"Are you scared?"

Lucas blinked and stepped out of his thoughts to look at Yann sitting on the floor in front of him.

"For tomorrow? No. I've never been so sure in my life."

"How can you be so sure he's the one?" Arthur asks. "I love you, and I love Eliott. I know you're happy. But how can you be so sure it's really going to last?"

Lucas doesn't miss the murderous look Basile and Mika give Arthur, and it makes him laugh.

''Hey, it's all right, guys, it's just us. Frankly, I hope this is all about wanting. I figure if I want it to work, it's gonna work. I think people get tired too quickly these days when they build a relationship and if they have any problems, they break up. So I hope we'll be strong enough to overcome our problems. Because when we're together, any problem seems insignificant compared to the happiness it brings me."

Arthur takes a big smile and nods his head.

''OK, my turn'' is spelled out Basile ''It seems we all have a right to ask you a question. So... have you decided how you're going to spend your wedding night?"

Lucas is rolling his eyes. Of course Basile was going to ask a sex question.

"What do you mean?"

''Well...we know you're versatile. So...''

Lucas looks up at the sky and Mika bursts out laughing.

''Are you really asking him if they've already decided who's gonna fuck him over for their first relationship as married men?'' Mika asks.

Basile nods his head without any shame on his face.

''Okay, I want to know too.'' Mika says looking at Lucas.

''Not me.'' Yann moans, giving them a black look. 

Lucas opens his mouth but his phone vibrates in his pocket so he takes it out and smiles as he reads the name of the sender.

_Eli - 00h26 / My friends have gone crazy. Idriss asks me if we have planned our wedding night and offers to give me some advice! Advice, Lucas! From Idriss! He says he found a lot of them on the internet! Help, get me out of here!_

_Eli - 00h27 / He's fine, I'm confiscating his phone. Don't worry about him, he's in good hands. Good night, guys. Idriss (the best counsellor in the world, you'll thank me)._

Lucas bursts out laughing and Yann grabs his phone before bursting out laughing too. Arthur reads the lyrics out loud and it's almost the contest for the one who laughs the most. Everyone imagines Eliott and Sofiane totally embarrassed in front of Idriss, super at ease and it's just a hilarious vision. 

"You see it's normal to ask the question" finally says Basile "so?"

''Our sex life was fine before marriage, it'll be fine afterwards, Baz. We're doing fine without any advice so far."

Mika coughs and spits out a "Excuse me?"

Lucas looks up at the sky and shrugs his shoulders.

''OK, maybe you've given me some advice a few times.''

''Several times, kitten. And again, not too long ago as I recall."

Lucas is rolling his eyes. Decidedly, his friends won't leave him alone so quickly.

''Yeah, well, it's not the same. You're an experienced man. And you're gay...Basile isn't even gay, he just wants to... I don't even know why you're so interested in our sex life, Baz."

Basile shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know. It's just so different from mine that I'm wondering a lot of questions."

Basile looks like a beaten dog and Lucas moans, cos Baz knows he can't resist that sad look on his friend's face.

''OK. OK. Good. No, we didn't schedule anything. We never program. Sometimes we decide it before we even get naked, sometimes we say it in the middle of hugging, sometimes we think we're going to do it one way and then the other way is so impatient and we change our mind. And sometimes we start one way and we finish another. We just don't think, we just let yourself go, that's all. That's the point of sex, isn't it? Is it good? Does that answer your question?"

Just the big smile on Basile's face is enough to know that it suits him.

''You know, anyway, most couples fall asleep drunk and don't have sex their wedding night.'' Camille says in a serious tone.

Lucas nods his head but smiles.

''We're not like most couples. I swear I'm going to have a fucking wedding night!''

All his friends start giggling at his enthusiasm but Lucas doesn't care. He smiles as he takes a sip of his tea. He knows he's going to get a fucking wedding night.

''Have you got any special underwear planned?'' Basile asks.

''You've already had your question.'' answers Lucas with a big smile.

''My turn'' says Mika says, ''So... have you got any special underwear planned?''

Lucas laughed and felt his cheeks turn red.

"Maybe."

''Holy shit, we want to see!'' said Arthur, Camille and Basile at the same time.

Lucas doesn't have time to talk until Mika gets up and brings back Lucas' suit cover. Lucas isn't even surprised she's there, but he's surprised he didn't notice she was out of his closet. If he had been in less of a hurry to get dressed for his date last night, he would have known his friends were planning something. But hey, it's just as well. And it pleases him to see that his friends have really got it all planified for them.

''Tell me you put him in it. Because if you didn't, we have a problem cos you're not supposed to come home till tomorrow."

Lucas is wondering which is better, to say no and let Mika blame himself or say yes and the boys are asking to see this.

''OK, I'll go to your house to look for it'' says Mika ''just tell me where you hid it and I'll be on my way."

''No Mika, it's okay. It's in there."

Lucas unzips the bag and pulls out the boxer shorts he ordered online. On the front is a trompe l'oeil design of a little shirt with a bow tie and three buttons, and on the back is _"For the groom only."_

''Damn, it's so cute!'' says Camille ''and so hot at the same time.''

''Give us a try!'' request Mika.

This is how on the last night before the wedding, exactly 13 hours and 33 minutes before saying Yes, Lucas finds himself in front of all his friends screaming like 5-year-olds: 

"Try, Try, Try..."

Even Yann screams and Lucas bursts out laughing and shaking his head.

''Out of the question, it's reserved for the groom. You do not know how to read?"


	10. The only one

_February 15, 2024_

Finally, they must have fallen asleep because when Lucas opens his eyes, he discovers that Basile is sleeping on top of him. Like totally on top of him. His head rests on Lucas' shoulder while his arm rests on his chest and Basile's whole body is crushing Lucas. Lucas pushes him slightly to get up and it doesn't even wake Basile up.

''So, kitten, have you found a replacement for the night?'' laughs Mika as soon as Lucas enters the kitchen.

''Thanks for this, Lulu,'' says Yann. ''It's a great photo opportunity.''

Lucas rolls his eyes as he grabs a cup of coffee. 

''No, I don't need a replacement for Eliott, he's the only one. And then I was on the couch first, it was Baz who came up to me."

"I'm not ashamed to say I hate sleeping alone" Basile says as he comes into the kitchen and rubs his eyes, "Thanks, Lulu, you're an incredible pillow, you know. Really better than Arthur, he moves all the time."

Everybody turns to Arthur who shrugs his shoulders as he finishes his bite.

''What? I can't help it if I move when I'm sleeping."

Camille starts laughing as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

''I think your friends are more interested in how Basile once slept in your bed, actually.''

Arthur looks up at the sky and shrugs his shoulders.

''We slept together a couple of times, actually. And, yes, I can confirm what Lucas says, it's always Basile who comes to stick it to him. He's a real koala bear, I feel sorry for Daphne. But two guys can sleep together without having sex, you know."

Mika bursts out laughing as he takes a croissant.

"No, I don't know."

Camille gives him a light pat on the back of the head, making everyone laugh. After eating, Lucas looks at the clock and he feels a slight lump starting to grow in his stomach. Yet he knows he doesn't have to be stressed. Only 2 hours and 18 minutes left. 

''Okay. The groom's in the shower first so I can have time to do his hair. And then everybody hurry up. In an hour and 20 minutes, I want everybody dressed, styled and ready to go!"

Everybody smile at Mika, who looks like he's wearing a wedding planner's hat.

"Lucas, let's go!"

Lucas stands up, Mika's tone leaving no room for rejection. 

And it all happens really fast. They take turns in the bathroom, and then Mika does everyone's hair. They have coffee again, laughing, and then take turns getting dressed. It's quite a mess in the whole apartment and Basile spends his time looking for his things that his friends deliberately hide from him. Lucas is barely dressed when the doorbell rings. He looks at himself one last time in the mirror in his old room. 

His pants, jeans effect is perfect. He turns around to contemplate the effect of his buttocks in there. Eliott's gonna love it. He looks at his shirt, it's white, but the inside of the collar as well as the border that goes down along the buttons, the pocket and the hem of the sleeves are covered with notes of blue music. It's just perfect. He grabs the jacket in the same blue that Mika chose for him and that really brings out his eyes. 

A little knock at the door before it opens. Lucas doesn't even turn around. Basile and Yann have already come to see him twice, it must be Arthur's turn now. 

But two arms directly around his waist and he sees Eliott's reflection in the mirror. Eliott's smile is reflected in his eyes. 

''Damn, Lucas, you're too damn handsome.''

And Eliott gently kisses him on the neck. 

''You're as surprising as ever.''

Lucas turns around in Eliott's arms and stares blankly at him. Eliott is just... so Eliott. 

He wears black pants that fit him perfectly, but most of all, under his black jacket that shines slightly thanks to the sun's reflections, he wears a white shirt, strewn in several places with multicoloured paint stains. 

Lucas can't even find the words to describe how beautiful Eliott is, so he kisses him gently and hugs him as tightly as he can. 

''I love you so much, Eliott Demaury. You're so perfect."

Eliott shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm not perfect at all, and you should know that."

Lucas kisses him before he strokes his cheek.

''Perfect, neither am I. Let's be imperfect together."

Eliott kisses him gently as he hugs him.

"That's the plan."

And just like that, the slight anxiety he'd been carrying around since breakfast is gone. is completely gone. Lucas quickly looks up at the time on his phone and pushes Eliott to fall back into his old bed before straddling him. 

''We have over an hour until the wedding. And I think you look so beautiful dressed like this, I just want to take off all your clothes."

He grabs Eliott's lips and doesn't give him a chance to respond. But Eliott's hands slipping directly under his shirt are more than enough of an answer. They quickly take off their jackets and Lucas lifts up Eliott's shirt so he can kiss him on his stomach. He is undoing Eliott's belt when the door opens in one go.

''I knew it.'' Mika says, looking up at the sky, ''You can't be trusted. Break it up, you'll ruin your nice clothes. And your hairstyles. Oh boys, you're impossible! Get out of bed and get dressed, we're leaving in five minutes."

Lucas groans as he gets up and looks at the time again. 

''Why are we leaving so early? There's no point in getting here too early, Mika.''

Mika shakes his head. 

''We're not going straight to the town hall, we have a little surprise for you. But we'll all be there on time, don't worry. Now get out of here and keep your hands to yourself on your wedding night."

Lucas gets out of the room first and realizes the apartment is empty. Mika grabs the last of the stuff and pushes the boys out onto the landing. It is only when they pass the door of the building that they discover all their friends and relatives gathered around the van they were to rent in 2 days for their road-trip.

Yann opens the doors of the van and Lucas has the impression of going back 5 years, the first time they rented a van to go to Basile's grandfather's house. 

''It reminds me of Fifi'' says Eliott softly in his ear. 

Lucas chuckles and shakes hands with Eliott a little harder. For a moment, Eliott looks sad, which he kept for several days because of Fifi. But it doesn't last because their parents come to kiss them. Eliott finds his smile again as they get into the van. Camille is already at the wheel and is waiting for everyone to get settled. Lucas sees his mother getting into Eliott's parents' car, just behind them with Imane and Sofiane.

''Am I allowed to ask where we're going?'' tries Lucas ''because we have something planned in exactly 52 minutes and you're starting to scare me. If you want to oppose the marriage, kidnapping us is a nice idea, I admit.''

Eliott puts his arm around her while their friends burst out laughing. 

''Don't worry,'' Lola says as she rolls over to her seat. ''We'll be on time.''

''And you tell us how come you've rented it now?'' asks Eliott as he looks at Mika. 

Mika smiles back at him.

''We saw that with Rafael. We just rented it for two more days. And then you'll have it by Monday, so you'll be ready to go on your road trip. I can imagine the two of you in there for 10 days, I could almost want to go with you."

''Me too'' confirms Basile.

''Me too!'' continued Idriss.

''Do you realize how many times they'll fuck in that van?'' asks Emma ''I guarantee you don't want to be with them.''

Lucas bursts out laughing huddling against Eliott.

''This time, it'll just be the two of us.''

"And for your move after your hell of a trip, we'll just leave you two alone too?" Yann ironizes.

Lucas knows he's kidding. He was the first to offer to help with the move. He even suggested doing it on the weekend right after they got back from their trip. When Camille parks, Lucas knows exactly where they are. They're in the inner circle. Their shelter. Their secret place. 

''But.''

''I came for an urbex'' explains Lola ''and I immediately recognized. Every year, on February 15, you post pictures of yourself here. So, here we go!''

Lola takes out her photo cameras. Since she started school, she's really equipped like a pro. Lucas hesitates for a moment, he doesn't know how Eliott feels about everyone knowing his place. But Eliott gets out of the van with a big smile on his face. 

''It's a great idea. Between our bridge and the forest, you're gonna get some amazing shots."

As they walk up the path to the bridge, Lucas gets a little chilly. The problem with the idea of getting married in February is it's cold. But he doesn't feel like putting on a coat. Eliott hugs him and kisses his temple. 

"I was right that day."

Lucas looks at him squinting, trying to figure out what Eliott is talking about. 

''You really are the only one, Lucas.''

  
  



	11. Bug

''It seems to me that two people wish to speak to the grooms before the exchange of vows.''

Lucas is still holding Eliott's hand in his. He hasn't let go of it since they arrived at City Hall. He hasn't let go when they walked into the wedding hall. He has not let go of it when the mayor started speaking as they stand in front of him, surrounded by all the people who are important to them. 

He watches as Mika and Eliott's dad step forward so they can come to the microphone. Mika waves to Frederic to speak first. 

''My boys,   
You know how complicated it is for me to give a speech. I'd rather help you move, put up some shelves or fix your fridge. But today, for your wedding, I decided to leave my tools and take my pen.  
When I became a father and told my father about the birth of Eliott, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, _"It is easier for a father to have a son. If you had a daughter, you would have spent your life imagining you were driving her to her wedding to let her go off with another man and that's the hardest thing a father has to do in his life."_  
My father was a pretty wise man. But I wish he were still alive to see that this time he was wrong. Because not only am I letting my son go off with another man today, but it's the easiest thing I've ever had to do.   
Because when I see the way Lucas looks at Eliott, I have absolutely no doubt that he loves him. We've known Lucas for six years now, and we've watched him grow and mature along with Eliott. The teenager we met became a serious student and then a young man that every man would dream of having as a son.   
So today, I'm thrilled. Because I don't feel like I'm losing my son at all. I know that it is not the case. Today I am gaining a son.  
Ok, I know Mika's waiting to give us all the juicy details about the boys, so I'll wrap it up.   
Lucas, I welcome you to the Demaury family, even though you've been family to us since Eliott told us about you. I know I could never replace your father, but I want you to know I consider you my son as much as Eliott does. And I really thank you for taking care of him the way you do. I couldn't have wished for anyone better to share Eliott's life and ours. I love you, my boys."

Lucas lets go of his hand for the first time since they arrived and throws himself into Frederic's arms with tears in his eyes. Eliott joins them, and his father kisses them before Mika speaks.

''I'll get the juicy details.''

Everybody laughs, even the mayor, as Lucas rolls his eyes.

''The first time I met Eliott, he was sneaking out of the room after spending the night with Lucas. And the only explanation Lucas gave us when he woke up was _''he's a good friend. He was drunk, so he just slept there.''_ But just seeing him try to fight back when we didn't ask any questions, we all knew that Eliott wasn't just a good friend.   
You could see in his eyes that he was already in love.   
The second time I saw Eliott, he was covered in paint stains and cooking in his underwear. And I swear to you, to me it was like seeing forbidden fruit. That day, Eliott was banned from our kitchen for good but he walked right into our roommate as half of Lucas.   
I've never seen two boys so different but so complementary. They love each other with limitless love and constantly look out for each other, even when they are angry with each other.   
I haven't been to many of their fights, but I still remember the first time I heard them being angry at each other. Lucas stormed out, slamming the door and yelling _"I love you, I'll be right back."_ And Eliott just yelled _"I love you too."_ Even as they fought, they were so cute.  
Having Eliott and Lucas in our lives is about making sure there are no routines, no plans that won't change at the last minute, and being afraid to constantly surprise them in action, but it's also about seeing how wonderful love can be.  
So now that they've decided to become honest men, let's marry them! And if anyone objects to this union, I hope he runs fast because I'm going to kick his ass.''

Mika comes to kiss the grooms while all the guests are laughing. Lucas takes a breath when the mayor waves to the witnesses to give the rings.   
Idriss hands Eliott a box while Basile searches all his pockets in a panic. Arthur looks at him exasperated while Yann laughs and pushes him slightly to give the box he takes out of his jacket pocket to Lucas. 

He hears the mayor talking about articles of law, but Lucas doesn't really listen. He can't take his eyes off Eliott's. Then he looks at the rings in their cases. Daphne ordered them for them at the jewelry store where she works. On the gold ring is engraved the sound wave of their own voice. And the best part is that, for the moment, they don't know what the other has chosen to have engraved.   
Lucas didn't hesitate. When Daphne offered them this, he knew right away what he wanted engraved on Eliott's ring.   
"Never Alone.''

He sees himself under the bridge saying, "You're not alone anymore''. What he didn't know at the time was that that was true of them. Lucas hasn't been alone since then either.

Eliott shakes his hand a little tighter, and Lucas immediately notices the worried look on his face.

''Lucas?''

Lucas realizes that everyone is looking at him. And they all look like they can't breathe. Honestly, if he was naked in front of them, they wouldn't look any different. They all look like they've bugged out.

''What? What's going on?''

Eliott starts laughing and seems to relax. He raises one eyebrow and gives Lucas a look _Where the hell have you been?_ He makes this face every time Lucas is a little too absorbed by his thoughts and disconnects himself a little too much from the outside world.

''Actually, I was asking you if you wanted to marry Eliott,'' the mayor says softly. 

Lucas is startled. How could he miss that?

''What? Yes! I do. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I was just thinking about us and how lucky I am. Of course I do. Yes."

Eliott kisses him again before turning to the smiling mayor.

''Eliott Demaury, do you want to marry Lucas Lallemant, here present?''

"Oh, yes!" Eliott locks his eyes with Lucas, "Just as I have engraved on your wedding ring: in all the universes."

Eliott takes Lucas' face and peppered with kisses as they put rings on each other's fingers.

''In the name of the law, I now pronounce you to be joined in matrimony. You may kiss your husband, but I see you didn't wait to."

Lucas and Eliott part, laughing as their friends and family applaud them. 

''Mr. and Mr. Demaury, I offer you my congratulations and best wishes.''

The grooms shake the mayor's hand while holding each other by the waist and then kiss again. The next moment, their friends are all huddled together for a group hug.

The parents are the first to leave the wedding hall, quickly followed by friends. Daphne has clearly cried, and Lucas wonders if Imane hasn't done the same. Idriss has an unstoppable smile on his face, while Mika has a sparkle of pride in his eyes. 

Eliott pulls on Lucas' hand to make him slow down as they are about to leave. 

''Lucas?"

Lucas watches as their friends rush past City Hall to get out confetti cannons and bubble machines. Lola's already in place to take their exit photo. 

"Yes, my husband? Oh, my God, I'm gonna call you that so much you're gonna regret marrying me."

Eliott leans over to her ear and whispers in a soft voice, as if it were one of the most beautiful secrets in the universe. 

"I love you so much.''


	12. Happy end

''Why is Lola asking us to come here now?'' asks Lucas. ''We're not moving for two days.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders. He has no idea, either. Lola just asked him to keep a copy of their keys so she could take pictures of the pollocker walls if she needed them. And two hours ago, while they were on their way back from their road trip, she texted them, asking them to come to their new place. 

The boys come out of the elevator hand in hand, a radiant smile on their faces. 

''Ready, babe?"

"Ready when you are, my love."

Eliott unlocks the door and they stand on the landing with their mouths open. The walls in the lobby are covered with pictures from the Valentine's Day party. There's pictures of Lucas grimacing as he drinks, pictures of Eliott laughing. And of course, the picture of Lucas surrounded by the guys with their shirts off.

Lucas catches a post-it stuck in the middle of the pictures. 

_Welcome home, lovers! Thank you for allowing us to share this incredible day with you. I love you guys. Lola._

Eliott takes Lucas' hand in his and they slowly move into the main room. 

A whole wall is completely covered with pictures of their wedding: all the pictures taken from the small belt, then those taken during the ceremony.

''You were so beautiful, Lucas''

And Eliott laughs as he points to a picture, ''Look, this is the part where you bugged. I was so scared that you'd finally say no."

Lucas chuckles as he looks at the picture.

''I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't hesitate for one second. It was just a lot of love, I guess."

Eliott kisses him and wraps his arms around him as he looks at the rest of the pictures. 

''This one's definitely my favorite,'' says Lucas, pointing a picture. 

In the photo, Lucas and Eliott are in Frederic's arms, just after his speech. In the background, on the side, Eliott's mom has one arm around Lucas' mom and their two heads are resting against each other. 

''It's mine, too. But the one where you just there and don't react, that's pretty good, too. Still, it was a great moment. Everyone will remember that. And I love you for that, too. That is so you."

Lucas laughs and they walk together to their bedroom. And there they discover all the post-wedding pictures. 

''Look at Daphne's face when we told her what we were gonna do!'' Lucas laughs.

''Imane is the only one who doesn't look surprised.'' Shows Eliott ''as if she knows us by heart.''

''Yeah'' confirms Lucas ''Imane is just the best. Maybe she even knew we were gonna do this before we even had the idea!"

They spend a while looking at pictures of their friends in paint suits facing white walls, then it's a paint explosion. The boys were the first to throw paint, but everyone else quickly followed suit. And the result is just beautiful. He's going to love remembering this moment every morning when he gets up and every night when he gets home from work.

''Look at Baz! The look on his face!" says Lucas.

Eliott remembers it well, that's when Basile found out he could do that in the bedroom too. He looks totally amazed. Like a child discovering a gift.

It really was a wonderful idea. There are pictures of their parents. Frédéric mingled with the kids for Pollocked all this, while the mothers gave several pieces of furniture in the kitchen a makeover. Lola took a picture of the two women chatting, then they burst out laughing and Eliott would like to know what they said to each other at that moment. 

''We're going to make this one bigger and put it in our living room,'' says Lucas. 

Eliott comes closer and nods his head, kissing Lucas' neck.

''Yeah, this is definitely the most beautiful picture.''

In the picture, Lucas and Eliott kissing while their guests shoot them with water pistols, filled with paint. They all died laughing and the grooms don't even seem to notice them. It's as if they are in their bubble.

In the second bedroom, there are all the photos of the meal. Frédéric smiling while eating a cookie, Basile fighting with the hot dog machine while Mika tries to help him, Eliott making Lucas eat chips, Emma smiling at the camera while eating cotton candy, Yann tasting all kinds of beers with Arthur and Camille, Imane managing the cooking of the waffles and there is even a picture of Lola composing her pizza while Daphne is cooking hers. The two sisters are laughing, and Eliott declares that this is his second favorite picture in this room. 

The one he prefers is the one where Basile has just tasted his pineapple/anchovy pizza. Eliott laughs, while Basile is almost ready to vomit and Lucas looks at him with his "I told you so" look on his face.

"'Oh, my God, Eliott, look at my face!'" Lucas yells. 

Eliott turns his head to look at the picture Lucas is pointing at, and he smiles. Because Lucas is so adorable in that picture. He goes into this same room with their moms and they discover the room repainted in white and blue and the fresco that Amélie and Eliott did before the wedding. They look at the fresco where the keys of a piano are as if transformed into a flying carpet and where the raccoon and the hedgehog stand close together at the end of the last note. Their mothers seem very serious while Lucas seems totally distraught.

''You look like you've seen a ghost, baby.''

Lucas laughs as he looks at the picture again.

''Lola managed to get the picture just as our moms decided this room was perfect for future little Demaury. And then they started talking about his name. Can you believe it?"

Eliott's laughing. He knows he was putting on his painting outfit at the time, but he would have loved to have been there to hear it. Lucas doesn't like their parents trying to make decisions for them, especially when it comes to their hypothetical children, but Eliott knows he's happy their moms are getting along so well. 

''Do you think she put some on the veranda?'' asks Lucas with a smile. 

And just by looking at the excitement on Lucas' face, Eliott hopes Lola has done it, because clearly Lucas is just waiting for that. 

And indeed, in the veranda just put down which allows to close all the roof terrace, as Eliott had imagined, Lola hung all the pictures she took of the rest of the evening. It must have been 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning when the parents left, leaving the young alone. They had all put their clothes back on. The only difference is that Lucas is wearing the shirt with the paint stains and Eliott is wearing the one with the music notes; and they all have paint stains in their hair. 

They sit quietly on the armchairs or even on the floor and they chat or laugh. In some pictures they are looking at the view, in others they are eating pop corns, or dancing. But in all the photos they are happy. 

''It was the best night I've ever had,'' says Lucas ''just us, our friends, our parents and 100% happy, it was great.''

Eliott is leaving the pictures to come and give lucas a hug.

''I can't promise you a 100% good mood, but the rest is all I promise to give you for the rest of your life, baby: us, our families, our friends and happy and unforgettable moments.''

''And paint stains all over the house'' Lucas jokingly adds.

''Yes, also.'' confirms Eliott ''but I also promise I'll make your life full of surprises.''

He looks at his watch and raises his eyebrows.

''And the first one comes in ten minutes. I thought we'd be home by now and I'd come up with a whole plan to get you here, but thanks to Lola, we're already here. Now all we have to do is wait. And don't bother asking, cause you won't know until your surprise arrives.''

Lucas is rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Can I at least know if it's a surprise for me or for both of us?"

And Eliott thinks and then he smiles a big smile.

''We'll both enjoy it, but you'll be the only one using it.''

Lucas thinks, but shrugs his shoulders. Less than ten minutes later, he almost jumps on the intercom when it rings.

''Hi, Lulu, it's us.'' 

Lucas sees Yann, Basile and Arthur but he can't see anything else. He presses the intercom to open and waits. But they never arrive. Eliott ends up telling him to wait there and goes down to meet them. 

After five minutes, Lucas does not resist any more and leaves the apartment. He hears Arthur moaning in the stairwell. 

And he bursts out laughing when he reaches their level. Basile is squarely stuck in a corner of the stairs by the piano they are trying to turn. Arthur's so red you'd think he'd faint. At the same time, the piano looks super heavy. And that's when Lucas realizes.

''A piano? You bought me a piano?"

"I bought myself hours of private concert time," Eliott corrects with a smile. 

Lucas throws himself on his neck to kiss him while his friends start bitching.

''Okay, later on, kisses. It's fucking heavy, Lulu," Yann grumbles.

''Eliott told us he'd be in the lift.'' Arthur grumbles. ''But clearly he's not.''

Lucas pulls out his phone and takes a picture, laughing.

''What the hell''?

''It looks like Friends'' laughs Lucas ''and you know it's my favorite show. So now pivot! Pivot! Pivot !"

''Shut up shut up shut up'' laughs Arthur.''

"What do you mean, when you said pivot?" Basile asks, causing a general laughter in the stairwell. 

Lucas turns to Eliott whose laughter fills the stairwell. Eliott was so right earlier, together, they will share tons of unforgettable moments and Lucas could never have dreamed of a better way to live his life.

''Ok Lucas, stop looking at your wonderful husband and really come and help us bring this piano into your house. You're gonna break his ears so badly he's gonna regret this purchase.''

Eliott stops laughing and looks at Arthur.

"That's just impossible. I can never get tired of Lucas on the piano. I could never get tired of Lucas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write an epilogue? Tell me if you wish in comment...


	13. Piano

_Epilogue_

''Do you think we can tell him to stop? Okay, it's a really beautiful melody and he plays it really well, but my head's gonna explode when I hear it."

The dark Eliott's look at Basile is irrevocable.

''Okay. But he can't play anything else, so...he's been playing on a loop for... for an hour, Eliott. But how do you put up with that?"

Eliott turns to Idriss and gives him the same look.

''Leave him quiet. He's had a bad day and when it's like that, he likes to let off steam while playing. He's not hurting anyone."

''My ears are bleeding'' says Yann before lowering his eyes so as not to cross Eliott's gaze. ''OK OK, I'm kidding. He plays really well. It's just... too much. We're not used to it."

Eliott laughs as the song ends. There's a minute's silence and then the melody starts all over again.

"Yeah," confirms Eliott. "He's a little obsessed with this song."

Arthur looks at him and smiles.

''Well? Do you regret your wedding present? Admit it? Tell us the truth, we won't tell Lucas."

Eliott turns to look at their wedding photo, which they've enlarged and hung in their living room.

''Not in the slightest. I never regretted it, and I won't regret it at all. And, yes, even when he's playing and he doesn't stop, I don't regret it."

The front door opens and Lucas greets his friends before he comes to kiss his husband.

''Sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble at the lab. Hey, sweetheart. Oh, my God, don't tell me he's mistreating my piano again? What happened this time?"

Eliott smiles as Lucas gets undressed and goes back to hang his coat in the hallway.

''First fight. They're playing table tennis, Marius allegedly cheated and Paul threw the racket in his face. They came to their hands and Paul put a fist in his face. They'll both go to detention on Wednesday."

Lucas pinches his nose bridge and closes his eyes before looking at Eliott again.

''And what did you say to him?''

Eliott smiles and Lucas knows he's not gonna like it.

''I told him that violence is pointless and they should've gone to a referee to find out who had the point. I told him he shouldn't have hit his best friend but next time he'd better hit him in the stomach or the legs because that leaves fewer marks than on the face.''

''Oh, Eliott, you can't say that."

"You hit me" Arthur cut him "You even broke my glasses. I wish you'd punch me in the gut, Eliott is right."

Lucas looks up at the sky and turns to Arthur.

''Totally out of context, Arthur. You've spent years smoking pot, yet I'm sure you won't jump for joy when Mila does."

Arthur look Lucas with a dark look while Basile laughs.

''I don't even want to imagine that.'' Arthur says.

''She's only 7, but you'll see in a few years! We'll talk about it later."

And Eliott laughs and pulls Lucas' arm to get him to sit on his lap.

''Rejoice, baby, we're still living one of his first times. It was his first day with us, his first smile, his first tooth, his first full night, his first "daddy," his first painting, his first steps, his first piano music, his first day at school... and now to all his first times, we can add his first fight.''

Lucas looks up to the sky.

''Do you think I'm going to enjoy this?''

He gets up and gently knocks on Paul's room before going inside. The boys raise their arms to heaven in victory because the piano melody stops immediately. 

Just a few seconds later, the piano resumes and the boys immediately lose their smiles again. 

''I thought he was at least going to talk to him,'' says Idriss with a desperate look.

"Or yell at him" followed Yann.

"That's what he does," confirms Eliott. "It's their way of talking. They're really the same, they're too angry to talk so they play. Listen carefully, you'll see they're playing four hands."

And Eliott gets up and opens the door to Paul's room. There's no finer sight than watching his husband and his son play together. They both have their eyes closed and seem to be completely absorbed. When the song ends, Lucas turns to Paul who reopens his eyes and bites his lower lip.

''Yeah, I know, Dad. I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm gonna go fix it."

Paul gets up at the same time as Lucas. And Eliott is still amazed that Paul is now taller than his father. At 15, he's half a head taller than Lucas. He brings his blond hair in a bun over his head and sighs. 

"Am I grounded?"

Lucas turns to Eliott and they do what pisses their son off the most: They have a silent discussion. Paul's brown eyes keep shifting from one father to the other, but he still doesn't understand how they can decide something just like that without talking.

''It's okay,'' finally Lucas says, ''Go fix it. Marius must be just as upset as you are. But we don't want to hear any more fight stories, Paul."

Paul nods his head and grabs his jacket. 

"Thank you, Dads. I'll be home for dinner."

He walks through the living room, says "Hey uncles" and opens the apartment door. The door's barely open when some extremely familiar brown guy jumps out at him.

''Sorry, buddy. Okay, I cheated. I shouldn't have, but you're a pain in the ass about always winning. I really don't like being mad at you."

Lucas looks at his son laughing and takes off his jacket.

''Come on, cheater, what took you so long? Let's go to my room."

Lucas and Eliott say hello to Marius before they head back to the living room to meet their friends. Lucas take a big, shit-eating grin off his face as he looks at them.

''I think we're gonna go out on the terrace. If you're tired of the piano, you won't be able to stand the noise they make when they make up."

Basile takes a shocked look on his face, Lucas takes an exasperated look and Eliott bursts out laughing.

''No Baz.'' Lucas moans ''Oh! This is my son we're talking about, why are you thinking about this? Oh, my God, you are the worst uncle ever!

The piano starts playing again, and it's accompanied by the sound of an electric guitar. 

"And here we go!" Eliott laughs. 

''Remind us never to meet in your house again'' says Idriss ''As soon as Sofiane comes back from Morocco, we'll lock her up here with her two boys just to put her ears through it too.''

Yann, Arthur, Basile and Idriss get up at once to go to the veranda while Eliott holds Lucas to hug him.

''Let me just enjoy my husband two seconds before I have to share you. Just one dance."

Eliott lays his head on Lucas' cheek as they dance to the music. Lucas looks at the mural. It's covered with a bunch of pictures of family and friends. There are also all the pictures of the photo booth. 

And like this, it's really perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> do not hesitate to leave me a little comment ✍️


End file.
